So fast
by Titi18000
Summary: Basé sur Alex Meraz, hors Twilight. Course de voiture, sexe, bagarre, amour. Notre beau Alex deviendra t-il le meilleur coureur de sa région?
1. Chapter 1

« Voici une fiction basée sur le beau Alex Meraz. Aucun rapport avec Twilight. L'histoire parle de course de voiture, d'amour, de bagarre, de sexe ( Attention Ratting M )

Je ne m'y connais absolument pas en voiture hein, je fais des recherches. Si jamais quelques choses vous choquent dans les termes techniques que j'emploie, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

Voici le premier chapitre. »

...

J'ai fais le con, trop souvent, et le pire c'est que je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte jusqu'à ce que je finisse en maison de redressement ...

On se fait frapper, tous les jours, toutes les heures, même quand on ne fais rien. On bouffe de la merde en boîte. Je suis certain qu'ils nous foutent de la bouffe pour chien tellement ça pu. On nous rase la tête, on nous lève à quatre heures du matin pour aller faire des pompes et des abdos. On nous hurle dessus comme si on été des putains de chiens à sa mémère.

Non, vraiment, c'était un putain d'enfer, et encore, je suis sûr que l'enfer serait plus cool au final ...

Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Sa fait quatre mois que je suis sortis de là. J'ai retrouvé du travail dans le garage de mon cousin et meilleur ami Jared. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Après tous, tout à commencé à cause d'une voiture, ma première voiture, une ancienne 86. J'ai toujours aimé les bagnoles, et encore plus les courses de rues. L'adrénaline, les risques, le sentiment de liberté quand on conduit à plus de 150 km/h dans une descente de montagne. « Faut être taré ou complétement abruti pour faire ça! Tu vas te tuer! » J'ai entendu ça pendant trois longues années. Non je ne me suis pas tué, j'me suis juste fais attraper par les flics. Et vu que mon casier n'était pas vierge, ils m'ont punis. Que des connards, tous!

Bref, au dépard, Jared voulait me mettre en livraison de pièces auto, puis il a changé d'avis, puis finalement il a abdiqué en me faisant promettre de respecter les limitations de vitesse. Et me voilà au volant de son camion pourrit qui je suis sûr serais ravis d'être décrassé. J'me fais chier, sa roule pas, j'me traîne et j'ai du retard dans les livraisons.

**« Ouais?**

**_ T'es où putain, Toyota attend la livraison!**

**_ Sa roule pas, il y a des putains de bouchons!**

**_ Tu y seras dans combien de temps?**

**_ A cette allure là, peut-être dans dix ans!**

**_ Sérieusement Alex?!**

**_ Pfff, dans vingt minutes.**

**_ Ok, je les préviens. »**

Et en effet, vingt minutes plus tard, me voilà arrivé à destination. Je me gare à l'entrée et va voir le directeur. Seulement ... Toyota c'est une marque que j'affectionne particulièrement. Sa me rappele ma voiture, que je n'ai plus ... Ils me l'ont retiré après mon entrée dans la maison de redressement. Aujourd'hui, c'est la sortie officielle de la toute nouvelle 86 et putain qu'elle est belle. Je m'approche délicatement, la caresse. Putain, elle a de belles courbes, une belle carosserie, moteur 4 cylindres, 16 soupapes injection directe, 200 ch, propulsion. Ah je suis sûr qu'elle fait un putain de beau bruit. Si seulement je pouvais la conduire, juste une fois pour voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre ...

**« Elle vous plaît? **

**_ Oh ouais elle ... »**

Bordel! Elle aussi elle a de belles courbes et une bonne carosserie. J'suis sûr qu'à ce moment précis on pourrait me prendre pour un personnage de cartoon vu la tête que j'dois faire. J'suis sûr que j'ai un peu de bave qui coule. Oh bah merde, c'est pas une impression!

**« Euh ... **commençais-je**. Oui elle est splendide.**

**_ C'est vrai, depuis ce matin, on a déjà trois acheteurs. Sa sortie était très attendue. **

**_ J'imagine. Sa doit être un vrai p'tit bijoux à conduire. **

**_ Vous voulez l'essayer? »**

Oh ma belle, faut pas me demander ça ... Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai envie!

**« Non merci ... je suis venue livrer des pièces. Et j'ai déjà pas mal de retard.**

**_ Ah c'est vous le livreur. Venez avec moi. »**

Vu de derrière, elle est pas mal non plus. Pff ça va hein. J'ai été enfermé un an, la chaleur d'une femme me ferait pas de mal du tout.

**« Si vous pouviez mettre les colis ici, les gars se chargeront de tout ranger plus tard. **

**_ Ok, faut juste signer ça ... Et ... accepter un rendez-vous .. »**

Elle releva la tête et me regarda fixement. Elle a vraiment des yeux magnifiques, d'un gris intense mais avec le soleil ils sont encore plus claires, presque blancs ... Elle détourna le regard, signa la feuille puis commença à partir. Elle ne m'a même pas répondu, j'suis vraiment un gros naze je crois!

**« Très bien. »**

Elle se retourna vers moi.

**« Je finis à 19h30. Passez me chercher.**

**_ Euh .. en fait j'ai pas de voiture.**

**_ Très bien alors c'est moi qui passerait vous prendre.**

**_ Ok .. alors à ce soir.**

**_ Oui. »**

Elle partit vers son bureau. Je tapa dans mes mains et me mordit la lèvre inférieur tellement j'étais content. Enfin une sortie avec une femme, bon sang ça fait du bien.

Je repartis finir mes livraisons et rentrais au garage vers 17h00. Quand j'y pense, cette fille a due me prendre pour un fou. Je la connais pas, je lui demande un rendez-vous et j'ai même pas de caisse. Putain de justice. Je peux conduire que pour le travail. Si je me fais prendre au volant d'une voiture autre que le camion de livraison c'est la prison assurée. Ah ... la conduite extrême me manque. Mais il faut que je fasse mes preuves avant tout. Finis les conneries, du moins pour l'instant.

**« Alex?**

**_ Quoi?**

**_ Ce soir il y a une descente prévue. Tu veux venir?**

**_ T'es dingue. Je tiendrais pas. Je serais capable d'éjecter le gars pour prendre sa place!**

**_ Aller mec! J'te tiendrais en laisse. Kevin Williamson va affronter l'un des meilleurs coureurs de la région.**

**_ Et c'est qui ce coureur? **

**_ Je sais pas. D'après la rumeur ce serait une fille.**

**_ Une fille au volant? Tu délires?!**

**_ Non ... c'est ce que j'ai entendue dire. **

**_ Si cette fille est vraiment incroyable, pourquoi personne n'en parle?**

**_ Elle veut rester discrète. A ce qu'il parait son père est flic donc ça la foutré assez mal que la fille d'un flic fasse des descentes en bagnoles.**

**_ Ouais .. mais de toute façon je suis pris ce soir.**

**_ Ah bon?**

**_ J'ai invité la gérante de Toyota à sortir. Et je me vois assez mal lui demander d'aller voir une course. Je pense pas que ce soit son genre.**

**_ Elle gère un magasin de voiture, sa peut lui plaire .. Attend tu l'as invité à sortir? Et elle a accepté?**

**_ Bah oui!**

**_ Non mais comment tu fais? J'ai voulu invité une cliente l'autre jour. Elle m'a gifflé.**

**_ Le talent Jared. T'es pas aussi beau gosse que moi!**

**_ Ouais bah quand elle verra à quel crétin elle a affaire, elle ira voir ailleurs!**

**_ Tagueule! »**

19h45. Je suis tout seul a attendre cette fille. Je sais même pas comment elle s'appelle. Quel gentleman tu fais Alex. J'avoue, je suis un peu stressé. Et j'ai envie d'aller voir la course. Sa fait tellement longtemps, mais est-ce que cette fille voudra bien venir? Et si c'est pas son genre? Un coup de klaxon se fait entendre, je relève la tête et là, la plus belle des visons s'offre devant mes yeux. La toute nouvelle 86 est devant moi. La portière s'ouvre et je vois la gérante de Toyota sortir. Bon sang, elle conduit une 86. J'suis amoureux c'est officiel!

**« Bonsoir.**

**_ Euh .. bonsoir. La 86 hein? Vous faisiez parti des trois acheteurs?**

**_ En quelque sorte. Et puis j'ai bien vu qu'elle vous plaisez alors ... Si maintenant vous voulez l'essayer ...**

**_ J'aimerais vraiment ... mais je suis interdit de conduite hors travail.**

**_ ?**

**_ On va dire que ... j'ai un peu dérapé l'année dernière et ... **

**_ Vous êtes pas obligez de tout m'expliquer. Sa ne me regarde pas. »**

Elle me fit monter dans la voiture, elle s'installa et démarra. Putain quel bruit magnifique.

**« Accrochez-vous!**

**_ Pas besoin ça devrait ... Ahhhh »**

Elle fit un demi-tour en drift avant de rejoindre la route à plus de 150 km/h sur une nationale. Le silence s'installa. Elle était très concentrée sur la route. Je ne sais même pas où on va. Je me mets à la regarder. Elle porte un regard sur la route qui met étrangement familier ... Je sens que depuis quelques secondes on ralentit, et je l'entend souffler.

**« Il y a un bouchon. Sa vous déranges si je prend une route de campagne?**

**_ Euh ... non. Mais on va où en fait?**

**_ ... »**

Elle ne me répondit pas. Si ça se trouve c'est une psychophathe qui veut m'attacher et me violer! Quoique ça ne me dérangerais pas ... Elle bifurqua dans un virage à droite, en drift et accéléra en fin de virage. Je regarde le compteur, 160km/h. Le compte-tour à fond avant de changer de vitesse, c'est là que la voiture atteint le summum de sa puissance. Je regarde la route, je la connais. Je l'ai descendue plus d'une fois. D'ailleurs c'est ici que la course à lieu. Est-ce que c'est là qu'on va?

**« Attention, il y a un virage en épingle à 200 mètres. »**

Pas de réponse. Je la regarde encore. Elle fraîne, prend l'intérieur et fait partir l'arrière du véhicule. L'épingle se passe à haute vitesse et elle repositionne la voiture correctement.

**« Bon sang.**

**_ Quoi?**

**_ Tu viens de faire un feint-drift.**

**_ Possible.**

**_ Possible? Tu sais même pas ce que tu fais en fait?**

**_ Si ... je me souvenais plus du nom c'est tout.**

**_ C'est toi la coureuse de ce soir, hein? »**

Elle me regarda puis reposa son regard sur la route. Je suis sûr que c'est elle. Elle a le même regard que moi avant une course, les mêmes expressions. Elle ne parle pas et est très concentrée.

**« Je me disais que ça te ferais plaisir de voir la course. Et puis, tu t'y connais assez en voiture je pense.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?**

**_ Je t'ai déjà vu courir avant ...**

**_ Oh ... »**

Alors en fait elle me connaît. Logique si elle conduit aussi, tout le monde connaît tout le monde par ici, surtout dans ce milieu là.

**« Sa fait combien de temps que tu roules?**

**_ Depuis toujours. C'est mon oncle qui m'a appris. Mais je participe aux courses depuis seulement quelques mois. **

**_ A cause de ton père? »**

Elle me regarda une nouvelle fois et me sourit.

**« Je vois que tu es bien renseigné. En fait, avant mon père adoré les voitures, il avait son propre garage avec son frère. C'est en quelque sorte lui qui m'a transmis sa passion. Il m'a enseigné la théorie et mon oncle la pratique. Cinq ans plus tard, alors que mon père et ma mère sortaient, il a voulu lui montrer ce dont il était capable au volant. Elle a toujours aimé le voir conduire, elle n'a jamais eu peur. Mais ce jour là, une voiture arrivait en sens inverse, mon père allait bien trop vite et il n'a pas pû éviter la voiture. Ma mère est morte sur le coup, mon père gravement blessé. Depuis, il n'a plus jamais touché à un volant de sa vie et a interdit à mon oncle de me donner des leçons de conduites.**

**_ Whoaw ...**

**_ Et c'est aussi à cause de lui que tu as finis en maison de redressement! »**

Je tourna violemment la tête vers elle. Je crois que j'ai pas très bien entendue. Elle s'arrêta sur la bas côté et descendit de la voiture. De mon côté, mon sang bouillait. Je ne descendit que quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était assise sur une grosse pierre. J'alla la rejoindre et l'interrogea du regard.

**« Après l'accident, mon père a vendu les parts de son garage et a décidé d'entrer dans la police. Et, il est en quelque sorte super strict sur la conduite. Le moindre km/h au dessus de la limitation autorisé et tu as une amende, alors quand il t'a vu faire la descente à toute vitesse ... **

**_ A cause de ton père j'ai vécu l'enfer! **

**_ Je sais ..**

**_ Non tu ne sais pas! Je n'ai plus le droit de conduire maintenant! Tu joues à quoi là? **

**_ A rien .. Je veux juste te donner l'occasion de pouvoir reconduire. »**

J'étais très énervé! Je serrais les poings pour éviter de tout casser autour de moi.

**« Je ne peux pas reconduire! Si je me fais chopper, je vais en prison! **

**_ Ecoutes Alex ...**

**_ Tu connais mon nom en plus?**

**_ Je te l'ai dis. Je venais souvent te voire courir. Ecoutes ... je connais les horraires de mon père, où il fait ses rondes, où ses collègues les font. A ton avis, comment les courses peuvent se faire sans aucun problème? Je transmet tout aux organisateurs, en échange, ils ne disent rien sur moi. **

**_ Et après?**

**_ Tu peux reprendre où tu t'es arrêté. Tu es un grand coureur Alex, ne gâches pas ton talent. Tu es fais pour ça!**

**_ C'est pour ça que tu as accepté mon invitation? **

**_ J'ai hésité. Mais il fallait que tu saches. Quand j'ai appris que tu es sortis de la maison de redressement, j'ai changé mes commandes pour que ce soit ton garage qui nous livres, en espérant te voir. »**

Je ne savais plus s'il fallait que je m'énerve ou que je me calme. C'est la fille du flic qui m'a pourris la vie. Mais elle, elle n'y est pour rien. Elle veut juste m'aider, enfin je crois. Je posa ma tête dans mes mains me callant, dos contre la voiture. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

**« Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir si tu veux. Mais notre région perd un grand coureur. Rejoins mon équipe.**

**_ Tu fais ça juste pour ton propre intérêt!**

**_ Non! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! Je me débrouille très bien. Mais toi, dans notre équipe. On pourra battre n'importe qui, ensemble. »**

Est-ce que je dois la croire? Cette proposition est trop importante. J'ai le moyen de reprendre ma vie d'avant. Mais à quel prix? Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance? Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête.

**« Est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en toi?**

**_ Bien sûr!**

**_ Je ne connais même pas ton nom ...**

**_ Je m'appelle Lisana. »**


	2. Chapter 2

Lisana ... Elle me regarda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, passant une main timide, ou génée, dans ses cheveux. Attendant certainement une réponse et une réaction quelconque de ma part, qui soit dit en passant ne venait pas, elle se tourna et sortit une cigarette qu'elle alluma, je jurerais même l'avoir entendu souffler.

Bien sûr que sa proposition me plaît, bien sûr que j'ai envie de revivre tout ça, j'y pense, j'en rêve, je n'attend que ça. Je sais aussi qu'il y a des risques. Suis-je prêt à les prendres?

Aghh! Tu est Alex Cooperman, tu t'en fous des riques, tu t'en fous des flics, tu vies au jour le jour, tu t'en fous de tout le monde, il n'y a que toi qui compte. Toi, et ta voiture.

Je me dégagea de la voiture en appelant Lisana, qui sursauta, certainement parce que sa faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que le silence c'était installé.

**« Ecoutes ... Je serais prêt à tout donner pour retoucher à un volant. Mais .. il faut aussi que je sois très prudent. Si quelqu'un s'amuse à aller balancer que je recommence les courses et que sa arrive aux oreilles de ton père, j'le bute. Toi et ton père avec. J'ai trop perdu pour tout re-perdre à nouveau. Je ne supporterais pas la prison.**

**_ Charmant .. **

**_ Et c'est sérieux! Je plaisante pas.**

**_ Passons, faisons comme ci je n'avais rien entendu sur toi en train de butter mon père ok?! Sa veut dire que tu acceptes?**

**_ Il me faut une voiture.**

**_ Je peut te prêter une des ...**

**_ Non! Je veux une voiture. Pas une des tiennes.**

**_ Tu me demandes de t'acheter une voiture?**

**_ J'te demande pas une toute neuve. Un vieux modèle suffira, je la retapperais moi même. **

**_ Tu veux donc quand même que je t'achètes une voiture?**

**_ Bah oui! Techniquement si j'ai pas le droit de conduire hors travail, j'ai pas le droit d'avoir une voiture. Et en quatre mois de taf j'ai pas assez, j'ai un loyer aussi. Tu te charges juste de l'achat, je m'occupe des modifications. C'est la condition pour que j'accepte.**

**_ Et bah t'es plutôt dur en affaire, mais c'est ok. Maintenant remonte dans la voiture s'il te plaît. Il ne reste que huit minutes exactement avant le dépard de la course. »**

On remonta dans la voiture et je lui demanda si moins de huit minutes suffiront pour arriver à temps, sachant que techniquement il faut quinze minutes pour arriver au sommet. Elle rigola, puis en me lançant un sourir arrogant me dit:

**« Quatre minutes et demi suffiront play-boy. »**

Je lui lança à mon tour l'un de mes sourirs en coin les plus sexy. Et en effet quatre minutes et demi plus tard, nous voilà arrivés au sommet de la colline. Il y a un monde fou. Elle se gara à deux mètres de la ligne de départ et me fit signe de descendre.

**«Tu ne descend pas toi?**

**_ Personne ne doit savoir que c'est moi qui cours. C'est une de mes conditions. Profite bien du spectacle. »**

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil avant que je sorte. Elle se plaça sur la ligne de dépard et attendit le signal. Je trouva Jared avec son cousin Taylor.

**« Je croyais que tu avais rencard?! »**

Hum .. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien dire pour pas que sa paraisse suspect.

**« Ouais... euh ... elle a reçus un coup de fil et on a dûe couper court ... **

**_ Hum .. T'es venue comment alors?**

**_ Elle m'a quand même déposé.**

**_ Attention ça commence! **fit Taylor**. »**

On se tourna, le dépard lancé, Lisana et Kévin partirent en trombe tous les deux. C'est Kévin qui prit la tête, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Si elle est aussi douée et intelligente que je le pense, elle le doublera dans les trois derniers virages, pas avant. Elle aura le temps d'assimiler la conduite de Kévin, de pouvoir prévoir ses trajectoires et de trouver la faille pour pouvoir passer. Maintenant il ne reste qu'à attendre. On ne peut pas voir la descente complète, ce sont des gars placés à chaques virages qui nous communiquent ce qu'il se passe par talki.

Sa me rappelle le bon vieux temps, sauf qu'à l'époque, c'était moi au volant. Ici à attendre, c'est long même si pourtant c'est très court. Bientôt .. Bientôt je serais de nouveau en piste. Alex Cooperman revient sur circuit, attention à tous.

Je pense que je devrais faire comme Lisana. Ne pas descendre de la voiture, courir en anonyme. Ouais, se serait la meilleure solution. Hum .. maintenant, quelle voiture je pourrais prendre? Quelle voiture serait absolument parfaite? J'en parlerais avec Lisana, je pense qu'elle pourra me conseiller. C'est une fille, mais elle a de la pratique et s'y connaît, je le sens. Ce n'est pas une fille comme les autres.

_**« La Skyline est toujours devant! **_fit un des gars au Talki._** Mais la 86 le colle de très prêt. C'est incroyable, elle passe à cinq centimètres des glissières. »**_

Je souris. Elle va le plumer, je le sais.

**« Qui va gagner à ton avis Alex? **me demanda Jared**.**

**_ Et toi t'en penses quoi?**

**_ Kévin n'a jamais été battu. J'ai jamais vu cette 86 courir avant, mais apparemment le ou la pilote est assez exceptionelle.**

**_ Moi je l'ai vu ... **

**_ Ah bon? Où?**

**_ Euh .. quand mon rendez-vous m'a déposé, on l'a croisé. **

**_ Et?**

**_ Et elle envoie.**

**_ Donc tu paris sur la 86? »**

Je souris pour seule et unique réponse. Oui, elle va gagner.

**« La skyline est plus lourde que la 86 ... ça lui donnera un avantage. **

**_ Tu dois être dégoûté de pas pouvoir participer?! **me dit Taylor**. »**

Bientôt ... Bientôt je reviendrais.

La course se termina et bien sûr Lisana avait doublé Kévin dans les derniers virages.

J'étais dans la voiture avec Jared et Taylor. Il parlait de la course, tous deux très surpris que Kévin ait perdu. En effet, Kévin est l'un des meilleurs coureurs de la région, il n'a jamais connu de défaite, ça a dû lui faire drôle. De mon côté, je souriais, très satisfais du résultat. Je connaissais le résultat de la course bien avant qu'elle ne démarre.

Je repensais à tout ce que Lisana avait pû me dire, à sa proposition, et plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais qu'il fallait que le fasse, que c'était mon unique chance de pouvoir revivre. Oui, le mot est fort, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Depuis mon enfermement je ne vivais plus, j'étais déprimé, je ne mettais jamais imaginer ne plus pouvoir toucher à un volant de ma vie, ça m'a détruit. Je me suis toujours dit que si je mourrais, se serait au volant de ma voiture. Affreux comme vision de son futur, mais pourtant c'est le cas. Lisana est la seule personne qui peut me permettre de me retrouver. Elle a toujours cru en moi, je le sens. Elle me fais confiance, et moi aussi, dans un sens. Elle cache son identité, il faudra que je fasse pareil, on pourras se soutenir mutuellement.

Lisana ... qu'elle peut être belle. Brune, les yeux gris très claires, un parfum qui nous envoute. Et en plus elle est fan de voiture. Une fille parfaite, peut être pour moi?! Ahh je divague ...

**« C'est quoi ce sourire niais Alex? **me demanda Jared.

**_ Rien ... **

**_ Il doit penser à son rencard! **rigola Taylor.

**_ Ah oui, il a pas pû conclure ... Je compatis mec! **rigola Jared.

**_ Sa lui fera pas de mal pourtant.**

**_ Mais vous avez finis tous les deux où j'vous en met une! **

**_ T'es frustré c'est normal mec! **fit Jared. **Mais la prochaine fois se serait la bonne!**

**_ La ferme!**

**_ Sa fait combien de temps qu'il a pas baisé déjà? **demanda Taylor à Jared.

**_ J'ai arrêté de compter au bout de six mois.**

**_ Hey! Je vous entends! »**

Et ils continuèrent de se foutre de ma gueule. Tu parles de potes! Mais ils ont pas tord ... Bordel ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai pas touché une femme. Alex vieux, tu te ramolis c'est pas bien.

Jared me déposa chez moi, on doit se voir demain pour une sortie entre mec.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'entendis un coup de klaxon. J'alla à la fenêtre et reconue la voiture devant chez moi.

**« Sa commence à me foutre un peu les j'tons quand même. **fis-je**.**

**_ Pourquoi? **me demanda Lisana.

**_ Tu connais mon nom, ma vie, et tu sais où j'habite. T'es si accros que ça à moi? **lui demandais-je avec un sourire sexy.

**_ Sa te ferais trop plaisir play-boy. **

**_ Ahahaha .. bon sérieux, tu veux quoi? **

**_ En fait ... je t'ai vu monter en voiture avec tes potes et .. et je vous ai suivis ... et puis je me suis dis que notre rendez-vous n'en étais pas vraiment un finalement ... alors je voulais savoir si ça te dirais qu'on se refasse ça demain soir? **

**_ J'ai un truc de prévus .. **fis-je en me frottant le haut du crâne.

**_ Oh .. bah tant pis ... **

**_ Mais c'est pas grave! On ne m'en voudra pas, alors va pour demain soir. C'est quoi le programme?**

**_ Tu es sûr? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcer.**

**_ T'inquiètes! Je préfères passer ma soirée avec une belle femme, plutôt que deux affreux! Alors? Le programme?**

**_ Mmmm ... **fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.** Tu m'invites au resto, et après on avisera. **

**_ Ok, à demain.**

**_ Bonne nuit. »**

Elle monta dans sa voiture et partie. Je frappa dans mes mains et rentra. Hâte d'étre à demain soir.


End file.
